


[VID] We Never Go Out of Style

by fivepercent



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivepercent/pseuds/fivepercent
Summary: "We come back every time."An ode to Jeff/Annie, and their canon-confirmed ability to span the multiverse in any genre.





	[VID] We Never Go Out of Style




End file.
